Through the Sea
by khmidorinohibe
Summary: "Kairi" At least I know the meaning of my name and how it, just like the sky, is connected to everyone. The secrets is holds in the abyss. The way it reflects everything to reveal their true selves. The home it gives to all creatures. How it can have different forms. How it can help save others.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic. R&R. Diclaimor: I own nothing. All characters belong to righful owners.**

1.

The Sea...what a vast body of water that could go on miles and miles with no end.

The Sea...where the sky and sun reflect its bright colors against the mirrors.

The Sea...in which provides a home to those creatures in the water.

The Sea...in which holds pureness and life.

The Sea...in which secrets are held in the deep abyss.

The Sea...in which I was named after.

It's funny really. When I awoke on that strange island that became my home I only remembered my name. Nothing more. But the funny part is that I was carried by the sea to the shore, where my good friend found me. When the boy explained that he found me washed up on the shore from the "meteor shower" my adopted parents named me by what I was already named:

"Kairi!"

I turned to see the same boy who first found me. The boy who always had a smile. The boy who always went with the Wind. "Hey, Sora."

"Let's go to the small island together!"As usual, his energy is so lively even in the mornings. "Sure."

While Sora rowed-I offered but he politely declined- I stared at my reflection. My blue eyes- Princess Blue is what my adoptive mother would say- almost blended well with the natural reflection of the blue sky as my red hair contrasted.

"About time you two got here. I was beginning to think that I would start by myself." Another boy, whom I've gotten close too as well, greeted us as soon as we came in sight. He was carrying a medium size log then tossed it to Sora, who fell on the sudden impact.

"Let's get started."

I also find it funny that his name contradicts what he looks like. With platinum hair and aquamarine eyes, he's the one on Land trying to fly up to the sky and cross the Sea.

"Hey, Riku, " I called as I brought the white tarp. "Do you think we'll make it off the island?"

"Of course! We promised that once we finish the raft, we can go out and find another world."

"That's not what I meant." This time he looked at quizzically. "I meant that, do you think we would be able to survive long enough until we reached another world." He didn't say anything but looked at the materials needed for the journey ahead of us.

"I'm sure of it."He looked at me with an assuring smile. "After all, you came here."

I smiled.

"You're right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

2.

How many days has passed since we set that dream of going to another world? We were all excited. To think that three young teenagers would set off into their own adventure with no adults telling them what to do, seeing new sites, and being free. Together.

I took the time to look at them. Riku was finishing setting up the white tarp as our sail while Sora went to stock our food. In the meantime, I prepared our sack of other necessities. One can't be too careful on a journey like this. But you have to wonder: will we make it?

Somehow, I can't help this uneasy feeling stirring inside my heart. I know that Riku assured me that we'd be fine but- no. I'm not going to doubt them, not when we're so close. After all, we're finishing the raft today and setting sail tomorrow.

"That's everything we need." Riku announced proudly as the trio looked over the finished raft.

"I can't wait till we sail off into the ocean!" Sora's energetic self made Kairi smile.

"Have you guys said your goodbyes?" Even without looking, she can tell their eyes were on here. "It's going to be a long journey. Who knows when we'll be coming back."

Silence hung above them. It didn't help the fact that the uneasy feeling returned.

"We'll be back." Kairi looked at the Sky. "I mean, this is our home and it's not like we're going to be gone forever."

"He's right." She looked at the Land ahead of her. "After we prove that there are other worlds, we'll come straight back home."

I smiled at their courage and determination. I knew I just had to believe in them and everything will be fine.

Until the Door opened.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to rightful owners.**

3.

The same night that we finished the raft, that persistent uneasy feeling grew stronger.

I was in my room looking out the window when I heard that loud screams of the wind and banging of the palm trees against the wall. It was pitch black out there and I was afraid that the raft would be ruined. I debated whether or not I should go out there and see if the raft is still in good condition. We did work on it for a long time- all that effort ruined by a single storm. Looking at the black weather, I made my decision.

**Finally.**

I turned around but saw no one. Who...?

**It's time Princess of Heart.**

Frantically I scanned my room. No one; I was the only one. "Who are you?" I boldly asked.

**You needn't worry yet. All will come to place soon.**

"What-!?" I covered my head when the lightbulbs suddenly popped and everything was black.

**Darkness...**

"What do you want?" I asked, surprised that my voice didn't waver. My heart, on the other hand, was shaking.

**Will...**

"Kairi!"

When did my eyes close?Was it because it was so dark that I can't tell anymore? Had I gone blind?

"Kairi!" Again I hear my name being called but...from where? It sounded like it was coming from behind me so I turned and called out the name. "Sora..." With being unable to see, I felt a sudden burst of wind wrap around me; it pushed me to the direction I think Sora was and then...

The Sky looked at the Sea; it was polluted with some sort of illness that that it made its reflection dull. He reached out when the sudden gut of wind pushed the Sea to his direction but the Wave soon vanished and instead it carried him to the Land. "The door is finally open." Riku said without looking back to his friend.

"What door? What are you talking about? Where's Kairi?" Sora asked, afraid of what is becoming of this island.

At this, the Land did turn. "Kairi is coming with us." With a stretched hand, the Sky looked down and hesitantly reached out. But the ground beneath him suddenly gave in and he was desperately trying to reach his best friend.

**Conquer...**

His efforts were futile for he kept sinking further and further until he was consumed.

SORA!

When blue eyes reopened, he felt warmth embrace him. Soon it faded and he sat up realizing that Riku was gone. "Where-?" Before uttering a question, what was left of the ground shook vigorously. "What the...?" Sora looked up and gasped when the black giant from his dreams stood up.

"No way." Sora looked down to his hand when a heavy but familiar object appeared in white light. No time to question and gawk, Sora took action.

He realized that, unlike the dreams, he won't be able to wake from this nightmare.

**All**.

* * *

><p>Not sure if I liked this chapter but it is what it is. I know that I mixed up the beginning of KH1 but I had to kind of had to show what owuld happened on all three sides.<p>

Anyway, I will be updating really fast so please give me R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>4.<p>

_Where...?_

Blue eyes opened, scanning the surroundings to find that this wasn't where he was suppose to be. In a well-lighted town in the dark night with white spots shining against the dark blue skies, the owner of the blue eyes got up and walked to the edge of the railing near a shop.

"This isn't my island." He mumbled. "Kairi! Riku!" His young prepubescent voice called out.

_Who's calling my name?_

I opened my eyes- or at least that's what it felt like- but couldn't see anything. Have I gone into the Abyss?

Suddenly, a small group of those black creatures emerged from the ground and swarmed around him.

**"Give me your heart!"**

**"Give me your heart!"**

_Who is talking?_ Try as I might I couldn't see anything...until a bright light appeared._ Who's there?_

I saw a hand reach out towards me followed by a smile. Despite my mind warning me not to take it, my heart moved my hand and grasped it.

_It feels warm._

Instead of fighting like back on the island, he ran to the nearest building; an Accessory Store. Slamming the double doors behind him, he took the chance to catch his breath.

"Hey, kid. You going to buy anything?" He looked at the only other person in the store, a rough looking man with short blond hair, blue, eyes, wearing a a white shirt, a large orange belt holding dark blue pants. Aside from the three o' clock shave, there was a long toothpick sticking out of his mouth. " 'Cuz if you ain't, then get out."

"I can't go out there! There were these black creatures chasing me!" Sora exclaimed. The other man scoffed. "Heartless, huh?" He duked under the store counter and pulled out what looks to be some sort of small canon. "Move it."

"What? Are you crazy? Those things-" He was interrupted by being shoved as the other man opened the door then pressed the trigger. The canon sent out a large fireball that destroyed the whole are. "Ha! that'll teach you to stop destroying my business." He smirked victoriously then turned to the now gaping kid.

"You alright kid?" His question snapped him out and retorted; "My name isn't kid. It's Sora. "

"Whatever you say kid." Sora pouted as he watched the man return to his station and putting the weapon away. "What were those things anyway? And hat's with this town?"

"This place is called Traverse Town. Think of it more like a refugee world where other people's worlds were swallowed by darkness."

"Swallowed by darkness? But what about the other people?"

"Some got lucky to escape. Others, well..." He looked down and scratched the back of his head. "They don't make it. Look, kid, it's obvious that you came from another world right? Well, you're lucky to have come here."

"But what about my family? My friends?"

"Calm down, kid. Look, your friends may have crash landed here in the other districts. Just have to find them before the Heartless do."

"That would happen if those things got them?" Silence hung in the air; finally he spoke.

"Then you won't be able to see them again."

"No..." The man pat Sora's back. "Sorry kid but it's true. We've all lost someone close to us because of them. But that doesn't mean you can't try saving them."

"Save them? How? I could barely save myself."

"I'm sure you're a smart kid. And since you're the first customer in awhile, I'll give you these potions. They can really save your life."

Sora examined the small jar with a golden star in the very center on the front contrasted against the blue jar and green liquid. "Just be sure to always restock in case you ran out."

"...Thanks a lot gramps."

"It's not gramps. The name is Cid."

After pocketing the potions, Sora looked at the city, free from those Heartless for now.

"They'll never stop coming after you." A deep voice broke his peace and turned to the owner. At best a young adult with dark brown hair, cold blue eyes, a diagonal scar on his face, wearing a dark blue denim jacket with black jeans and brown boots. To accessories, there were bets overlapping with each other, black gloves, and a silver lion pendent. "So long as you wield the Keyblade."

"Keybade?"

"But still, why did it choose you?" the unknown man lifted his arm and placed a weapon on his shoulder. "I guess beggars can't be choosers."

I don't know what you're talking about so leave me alone!"

"Humph."The man took s stance then lunged at him. Sora, in panic dodged to the side. "Whoa! What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Testing to see if the Keyblade is worthy in your hands." He took another stance, this time his hand hovering his chest. A red-ish orange light appeared. "So if you don't want to die, I suggest you toughen up." He moved his hand and soon enough, a fire ball was shot out.

Sora swung his hand and the weapon appeared; he blocked the attack but still had a surprise expression when the man closed the distance in a blink of an eye. He barely had enough time to block a hard attack!

"UGH!" Sora fell on his back hard; his head banged against the pavement.

"Come on, is that all you got?" The man leaned his weapon on his shoulder again. Walking towards the boy, he noticed the srtuggle of keeping his eyelids open.

Darkness soon took over him.

* * *

><p><strong>First long chapter. I know I said that I would be uploading them really fast but then school got in the way. <strong>

**I realize that the fight with Leon was pretty short but it was just to show how inexperienced Sora is. But he will greatly improve as the story progresses. So hope you like it and please R&R. A comment would be nice too! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to rightful owners. **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>5.<p>

"Valentine's day?" A little girl with red hair and Princess Blue eyes tilted her head at the question from her brunette spiked friend.

"Yeah. You know, when you give someone you care about chocolates and flowers and stuff." Still looking at her confused look, he continued. "You don't remember that too?" The little girl looked down, shaking her dead.

"Well, that's okay! Riku and I can explain it to you."He looked to their silver head friend who nodded.

"Yeah. It's not that hard."

"So, what do you do on Valentine's day?"

"It's like Sora said; you give someone you care about chocolates or flowers to show that you like that person."

"Like giving them to your crush?"

"Well," Riku scratched the back of his head. "It doesn't have to be the person you have a crush on but you can if you want too. You can give it to your friends and family."

"Yep!" Sora agreed.

"Oh," She said. "Does it always have to be flowers and chocolates?"

"No. You make paper hearts and write a simple message to whoever you want to give it too."

"Although it's not always about the gifts that count, even just saying "Happy Valentine's Day" is good enough." Riku added.

The little girl looked down then gave a smile. "I see. Thank you!"

Later that day, the little girl asked her mother to buy some chocolates, pink paper, bags, and ribbons. She even picked some tropical flowers that were growing everywhere.

"Valentine's Day, huh?" The thought of giving a small gift to the people she loved made her smile. With a light hum, she began her project.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mother, father!" The little one exclaimed the next morning as she gave them each a little bag with wrapped candy, a ribbon tied around it with a pink heart and writing on it, and finally a flower to her parents.

"Oh, they're lovely Kairi." Her mother, bearing no resemblance to the little girl at all, said and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Her father. also bearing no resemblance to his daughter, hugged her.

Kairi smiled. "I'm going to give the rest to my friends and neighbors. Is that okay?"

'Of course! Be sure to come back before it gets too dark."

"I will."

So little Kairi set out on her mission; she gave gifts to the baker who always give her a sweet treat; to the sweet old couple who would sometimes watch over her when her parent's can't; to her school teacher; to her good friend Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka; and finally to her closest friends Sora and Riku. All while giving smiles and saying "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Gee, thanks Kairi." Sora said with a slight blush; this didn't go noticed to the said girl but Riku did with a chuckle.

"Thanks Kairi. You didn't have too."

'But I wanted too. It was fun to make these. Oh?" Kairi checked her bag of goodies to find three more.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I guess I made too many. I have three left but I don't know who to give it too."

"You can always give to someone else on the island. Who knows, they may need it." Riku suggested. "I suppose you're right." Seeing that she had a little extra time left before heading home, she decided to go around town and ask if anyone would want a little gift for their Valentine. But they all politely declined. Shrugging it off, she headed home, placed the remaining gifts in her room, then went downstairs for dinner.

When she returned, the bag was gone but was replaced with a bouquet of flowers she had never seen on the island and note saying:

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Kairi."_

* * *

><p>OHOHOHO! Who could have left her that note, hmmm? :3 I know it's short but I decided to add a little thing about the past after Kairi came to Destiny Islands. I thought this was s cute cuz today's Valentine's Day and who knows, maybe Kairi would do something like this back in Radiant Garden *hint hint* Anyway, I hope all of you have a wonderful Happy Valentine's Day! :D<p> 


End file.
